Unnamed moons
The following is a list of unnamed moons. Alpha and Beta Quadrants Argolis Cluster moon In 2368, the conducted a survey of the Argolis Cluster's star systems as a possible prelude to Federation colonization. During the survey, it discovered a crashed Borg scout ship on the moon of the fourth planet of one of the six star systems in the Argolis Cluster with one surviving drone, who would later be known as Hugh. ( ) Andorian gas giant moon The Unnamed gas giant that hosted Andoria also had at least one other moon. ( ) Arkonian planet's moons An unnamed gas giant Annexed by the Arkonians had 62 moons, some of which were partially habitable. ( ) Barkon VIII second moon In 2369, Bajoran terrorist Tahna Los, aboard the runabout , rendezvoused with Lursa and B'Etor's Bird-of-Prey near the lower moon of Bajor VIII to receive a quantity of bilitrium explosive. The , monitoring the exchange from behind the second moon, attempted to intercept him, but Tahna threatened to detonate the bomb in low orbit and wipe out the colonies on the surface. The Ganges was forced to allow him to head towards the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Barkon IV moon Barkon IV had at least one moon. ( ) Blue planet moons An unnamed planet in Klingon space had at least three moons. ( ) Daled IV moon Daled IV has at least three moons, and its third moon is inhabited and similar to Earth's moon Luna. ( ) Deinonychus VII moon This moon was orbiting Deinonychus VII. ( ) Galorndon Core moon Galorndon Core had at least one moon. ( ) .}} Gas giant moon This moon orbited a gas giant in the Badlands. In 2371, Major Kira Nerys and Odo landed on this moon to search for a crash-landed Peregrine class courier ship. ( ) Haven's moon Haven had at least one moon. ( ) Kantare_plane The Unnamed planet which visited in 2151 to salvage the remains of a Kantare supply ship had at least one moon. ( ) Omicron Theta moons Omicron Theta had at least two moons. ( ) File:Omicron Theta moon 1.jpg| File:Omicron Theta moon 2.jpg| Pentarus III moon Next to Lambda Paz, Pentarus III had at least one more moon. ( ) Risa moons Risa was known to have three moons. ( ) Romulus or Remus moon(s) Either Romulus or Remus seems to have had at least one moon. does not depict moons around any of it's four planets. However, has a scene showing two bodies in the Romulan sky, one of which might be Remus, which would make the other a moon of either Romulus or Remus. Alternatively, both might be moons. also shows an object close to Romulus, the texture of which doesn't seem to correspond with Remus. Note that despite the perspective, this body could be quite small.}} File:Valley of Chula.jpg|Two bodies in the Romulan sky File:Large body near romulus.png|An unidentified object near Romulus Small barren moon (2371) In 2371, Odo contacted his Cardassian informant on this small moon. ( ) to show Gul Russol's moon. It is possible that both moons represent the same moon and that Gul Russol is indeed Odo's informant.}} Small barren moon (2375) In 2375, Odo wanted to meet one of his Cardassian informants, Gul Russol on this small moon. Instead, he found the defecting Weyoun 6. ( ) Soukara moons Soukara had at least two moons. ( ) File:Soukara moon 1.jpg| File:Soukara moon 2.jpg| Tandaran moon A moon in Tandaran space was the location of Detention Complex 26 in the 2150s. The Niburon Colonies were nearby, outside the border of Tandaran space. In 2151, a revolt led by Captain Jonathan Archer allowed all 89 Suliban prisoners at the complex to escape. ( ) .}} Valo I third moon In 2368, Bajoran resistance leader Orta maintained his hidden base on the third moon of Valo I. ( ) Class M moon An unnamed Class M moon with violent plasma storms. In 2370, a shuttle carrying Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Voval crash landed on the moon. When Picard detected another structure on the surface, he went to investigate, finding the ruins of a Terellian freighter and one survivor named "Anna". ( ) Delta Quadrant Class H moon A class H moon located in Borg space. In 2374, while locating a place to drop off Seven of Nine and the other Borg drones inhabiting the , Chakotay selected a class H moon to drop them off at. Due to Seven's intervention, this plan failed. ( ) Drayan II moons In addition to its crysata, Drayan II had at least two more moons. ( ) File:Drayan II moon 1.jpg| File:Drayan II moon 2.jpg| Mokra homeworld moon The Mokra homeworld has at least one moon. In 2372, the hid behind the moon in order to avoid detection by the Mokra Order. ( ) Gamma Quadrant J class gas giant moons These two moons were orbiting J class gas giant in the Gamma Quadrant. In 2372, the entered the atmosphere of the class J planet to rescue the crew of a Karemma ship. The Karemma were attempting to escape from two Jem'Hadar ships.( ) Parada IV moon In 2370, Chief Miles O'Brien hid his runabout behind one of the seven moons of Parada IV in order to avoid detection by another Starfleet runabout. ( ) Penal moon A prison moon designed to contain the Ennis and Nol-Ennis. In 2369, the crew of the Starfleet runabout visited a moon that was determined to be the source of a narrow band subspace signal. It was orbiting by a network of artificial satellites. The moon was discovered to be a prison on which artificial microbes kept the prisoners forever alive to wage war with one another. These microbes resurrected Kai Opaka, but forced her to remain on the moon or die. Accepting her new situation as the will of the Prophets, Opaka remained behind. She hoped to teach the warring prisoners peace. ( ) See also *Unnamed planets fr:Lunes Moons, unnamed Moons, unnamed